Baptise Torrez-Herrera
"He gets mad sometimes." Baptiste Torrez-Herrera is a former member of the crew that had been stranded on Sydonis under the command of Scanner. Her main passion is medical chemistry. Appearance Baptiste is a slim girl who's filled out in the right places, with deep tan skin and poofy hair. Being 5'7", she's a bit taller than average, but is still rather cute. She commonly wears a sleeveless turtleneck and slacks in a casual situation, but when she's working, she'll wear your typical labcoat with the sleeves rolled up, she wears heels fairly often as well. Personality A sweet, barely legal kid who really didn't deserve what happened to her. Biography Baptiste was born to her parents, but she doesn't remember them. Instead, she just knows that she lives with her aunt and that they'll come back some day, hopefully. She always called the woman Titi, raised speaking both Spanish and English. The single woman loved Baptise like she were her own, raising her between glasses of wine and teaching her confidence and self love. Didn't stop Baptiste from having anxiety, especially considering her parents never came around and the kids at school had bullied her about her eyes, about her confidence, about a lot of things. "Girls couldn't do science!" Baptise proved them wrong. She worked hard, doubling high school classes with college classes and doing her best to get through college quickly. In fact, when she started she already needed very few credits. That reason, plus an urge for adventure, was why she heeded the offer to go on a ship and adventure out in space. While on the ship, she grew close with Leon Blackwood, Melody DeWynter and William Ashton. Leon became like a father to her, especially considering that she never had a paternal figure in her life before then, and he seemed willing to step up as one. One would think the C.O. would be more of a father figure, but Scanner and Baptise did not get along. More often than not they would fight/argue and Baptise would end up with a large bruise on her face from a backhand. They only travelled for about 2 weeks when the ship crashed on Sydonis, which was when the backhands really had started and the arguments. At first, they focused on trying to get off, but soon they were working to survive. Baptiste was trying to survive both David and the planet, considering the fighting. After a little over a month of being on the planet, Will's accident occurred and it sent Baptiste into a bit of a mess. Just because he spoke up, Will's face was disfigured and there was a lesson that was taught to everyone - don't speak up. But Baptiste couldn't keep quiet, she never could. Letting her anger build, she finally ended up throwing a punch at David and giving him a piece of her mind before she went to stay in the lab for a bit. Naturally, that wouldn't stand either. That night while she rested in her barrack bed, she was rudely awaken to blood in her eye and David standing over her. With a threat to finish the job, she was screaming and waking the entire base. She had never seen DeWynter so silent, never seen Leon shake so quietly with anger, never heard such silence after an event. She was left in a state of shock, but much closer to Leon than before. Especially after David came back with broken fingers and Leon just smiled at her when she asked him what happened. Forcibly snapped out of the shock, she was forced to act as if nothing was wrong, especially since apparently another ship had crashed and another crew was joining them. It was alarmingly easy to slap on the old perky personality from before the accidents, but soon it was easier to be perkier and happy thanks to a boy on board the Fenrir. Relationships Adam Kaiser Bonding with Adam early when they landed, Baptiste did her best to support him while he became acclimated to Sydonis, getting a crush on him when he revealed his dorky and sweet nature. Letting it bud into mutual attraction, the two kissed before the mutiny, confirming their romantic relationship. Leon Blackwood Baptiste changed Leon for the better, almost acting as a morality pet or a soft spot for him. They have a strong familial relationship and are extremely close. At first she was afraid of him because he was so sardonic and cool, but now he's a source of comfort. Melody DeWynter Despite their seemingly strained relationship, Baptiste genuinely loves Melody. Most of their interactions include yelling and lectures in Spanish, but the two do care for each other genuinely and Baptise is always happy to see her. William Ashton Despite how little they seemed to have interacted, Baptiste is close to William as well. Even if he dwarfed her, he always seemed to be a gentle giant and she adored him. His 'accident'/lesson was a strong catalyst to her anger towards David and what also led to her own lesson. She doesn't blame him, and she still loves Will all the same. Silivia Farnorth Silivia was an easy bond after they gushed over science together and she was christened with the one-off, terrible "Bappy McBapperson". Very excited to work under her guidance on Fenrir-II. Andreus Mercer At first, Baptiste really didn't know who Andre was beyond being the 'deceased' captain of the Fenrir ship. But when he fought David and opened his arms to her crew, well...she deemed him to be her hero. Baptise already feels strong affection for him, especially since he's been proving to be a way better captain than David ever could have been. Oliver Anaru Same crew = friendship. Trivia * As of 12/31/2017, Baptiste is currently 18 years old. * Baptiste is Spanish and Guatemalan. * Baptiste is bisexual. * She's a scientist/studying to be a scientist. * She's heterochromatic - meaning that she has two different colored eyes. * Her theme is Colors by wuudlum